A Night to Remember
by Kumiko-kun
Summary: Ed was at the holiday party for the military, while Al was in Risembol with Winry. The day started out like any other until he found a black box with a ribbon on his desk..... RoyxEd


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA**

**Pairing: ROY x ED**

**A Night to Remember**

Ed stood leaning against the balcony's railing, staring down at the people in the courtyard below. His eyes downcast as he watched them mingling and having fun as the lightest of snows were falling down upon them. It was, after all, the annual holiday party for the military. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to be back in his dorm room sleeping or reading but he had promised his brother that he would go and try to have some fun. This was his first Christmas without his brother by his side, the first Christmas that he could have spent enjoying himself with his brother but no. Al was back in Risembol, recovering from the ordeal of getting his body back and spending time with Winry and Pinako. When he had suggested to Al that he stay to keep him company, Al had refused saying that he didn't want to bring down his Christmas by making him spend the entire holiday by his beside. Sighing, he remembered fighting with Al for a while before Winry interfered and kicked him out. She hadn't known why Ed was truthfully reluctant to leave his brother's side but she had kicked him out, saying it wasn't good for Al to be arguing.

"What are you doing to me, Al?" He breathed, seeing his breath as a white smoke in front of him. _Why do I have to be here? All I am doing is staring at him…_

Pushing off of the railing, he pulled his red coat around him, trying to keep in the heat and moved to go inside. The coat had been Al's present to him since his old one was too small and ratty for him now that he was a distinguished Colonel in the military. The halls were quiet as he made his way to his office, figuring he could get a quick little nap in before anyone at the party would come looking for him. He had spotted Havoc and Breda drinking in the courtyard and knew that those two were always trying to get him to drink so tonight wouldn't be different. Though, the thought of just going home did cross his mind, if only to get away from those two but knowing them, they'd come after him anyway. As the heels of his boots clicked against the floor he passed through the halls and found himself outside of his office. Staring at the door, he saw that it was slightly open, meaning someone had gotten into his office.

Slowly, he pushed the door open further and poked his head inside. When he saw nothing but darkness, he moved his hand to turn the lights on. With the lights on he turned himself to walk to his desk but stopped in front of his desk when he saw a small black box sitting on the desktop. Almost hesitantly, he moved himself around the desk to take a seat in his chair, not removing his eyes from the box. He thought he didn't tell anyone he wanted to be in their Secret Santa game they seemed the play now during the holidays. It wasn't that he didn't like anyone; it was just that he was afraid to get one certain person. Reaching out his hand he picked up the box and pulled the string of the ribbon, letting it fall onto the desk. Flipping the box open, he nearly dropped the box at what he found inside. There sitting in a small white pillow was a small silver ring with a deep bloodstone gem setting.

"But who?" He asked out loud as he sat the box down and pulled the ring out of the box to slide it onto his finger. Though, he had never been one to wear any kind of jewelry before, he found this ring to be fitting despite not know who it was from or why he had gotten it in the first place. "I wonder who put this one my desk."

Now, slightly curious at who had done this, Ed picked up the box and placed it inside his coat pocket, leaving the ring on his left ring finger before leaving his office. After making sure that the door was closed and locked, he made his way toward the party that was still taking place, hoping to find some clues as to who gave him this gift. It didn't take him long to make his way outside though right away he was greeted by two drunks.

"Oye, Edo, where have you been?" Havoc asked, his words slurring a bit as he swayed where he stood.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Breda added in, his words less slurred but one could tell that he was still drunk.

"I was inside, Havoc," Ed replied, waving his metal hand in front of his nose as if to wave away his alcohol breath.

"Hiding from the party, Edo?" Havoc said, slinging his arm around Ed's shoulders and pulling him into the crowd toward the makeshift bar that someone had set up.

"Let go," Ed whined, trying to pull out of the man's grip but he didn't seem to be able to get away. Sighing, Ed gave up and allowed himself to be dragged toward the bar. All he really wanted to do was find out who had gotten into his office and left that box on his desk. "Havoc?"

"Yea, boss?" Havoc down the last of his drink before ordering another then looking at Ed.

"Did you see anyone go into my office earlier?" Ed asked, watching the man's face change from drunken to thoughtful.

"I did see the general walking away from that area earlier," the man replied, thanking the barkeep before sipping his drink. "Looked like he was up to something but I didn't question him. Why?"

Ed shook his head, not wanting to give anything away without knowing who had given him the ring. "It's nothing," he replied, trying again to pull from the man's grip. "Could you let me go now?"

Laughing, Havoc released his captive before shoving his glass full of alcohol into Ed's hand and pushing his off into the crowd.

Stumbling, Ed moved through the crowd, trying not to spill the drink as he tried to find the general in the massive group of people. With everyone chattering on and nearly half of them drunk off their asses, Ed could tell that this wasn't going to be an easy task. He just hoped that the general wasn't already drunk like the rest of the people there. When he finally made it out of the crowd of people, he found Riza sitting at one of the tables that were lined up under the large tree.

"Riza," he said, walking up to her and sitting his glass the table. "Have you seen Mustang?"

"Good evening, Edward," she greeted him, smiling. "I haven't seen him for a little while, he said he had to go inside for something in his office but that'd been nearly a half hour ago."

Ed turned to look at the office building. Sighing, he reached up and ran his hand through his ponytail.

"I was thinking about going in after him but I was enjoying myself too much to act like his babysitter tonight," she stated, chuckling slightly. "Could you go in and see what he is up to?"

"Um, yeah," he replied, picking his glass up again, still not having drunk any of the contents. "Thanks, Riza."

Riza smiled and nodded, watching him leave to go find the incompetent general.

Glad to be out of the cold weather again, he made his way down the halls this time toward the general's office. This time, he walked a bit faster, wanting to find the general so he could figure out why he had been seen coming from the direction of his office. His mind wanted his to forget this whole thing, in case it was just a coincidence and the general hadn't been in his office to deliver a present to him but his heart wanted to know. To know the truth, whether he would have to go back to the dorm and just stare at the gorgeous ring and know it wasn't from the one person he wanted it to be from or if he could be happy and love every second of staring at the ring. Reaching the general's office, he found the door open and the light on inside. Knocking first before he pushed the door open, Ed found the general standing by his office window staring out at the sky. Stepping inside, he was surprised when the man at the window turned slowly around and had a solemn look on his face.

"General?" Ed said, hesitantly as he stepped up to his desk.

"Ah, Fullmetal, what brings you to my office?" He asked, now smiling when he saw that it was him standing there.

"You idiot, the party's outside with a hundred female officers prancing around," Ed started, their usual routine of bickering back and forth starting again. "And I find you inside your office staring at the sky?"

Laughing, Roy sat down at his desk, propping his feet up. "Well, let's just say," Roy said as a grin appeared on his face. "That my interests lay elsewhere tonight."

"…what?" The statement caught him off guard. He was completely ready for one of the man's 'I'm just so great that I already have all of their numbers for later' lines that this one just threw him off.

"Let me guess," Roy said, now with his feet on the floor and leaning against the desk. "Hawkeye sent you in here to find out why I haven't returned outside?"

"Well," Ed replied, hesitantly, almost forgetting why he had come in in the first place. "That's one of the reasons why I came to find you."

"One of the reasons? Does the other reason have something to do with the drink in your hand?" Roy asked, eying the glass held in Ed's metal hand.

"Oh, um, no," Ed replied, shaking his head. "Havoc shoved this at me before I could protest. I haven't drunk anything out of it yet."

Shaking his head, Roy stood up from his desk and moved around to stand in front of him. "Then what was the other reason why you came to see me?"

For a moment, Ed just stared up at the man, even after years of growing he still only made it to be eye level with the man's nose. After a bit, Ed held up his flesh hand and showed him the ring that was set on his finger.

"This is why I am here," he replied, watching the man's reaction. "I went to my office to take a nap before Havoc and Breda could find me and shove alcohol down my throat and I found a box with this inside on my desk. There wasn't a note or anything on it and I specifically remember telling everyone not to buy me anything."

Roy remained silent for a moment, his smile only growing larger as Ed continued to speak.

"After I found it, I put it on and then went outside to find someone who could tell me who's been in my office when Havoc said he has seen you coming from that direction," Ed stated, turning his hand around so now he could look at the gem again. "I just wanted to know why you were coming from that direction…"

Silence stretched between the two before Ed found himself being pulled into a tight hug, his reflexes made him dropped the glass that was in his hand. His eyes moved back and forth, only seeing the dark red shirt that the man had on in front of him. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to make of this situation. Was this the answer to the question he was searching for?

"General?" Ed asked, quietly.

"You don't know, Edward," the younger heard the man whisper. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hold you like this. I was afraid of what you would do if I would do this to you."

"You…"

Roy pulled back from the hug, holding Ed's shoulders in his hands and staring down at the golden eyes before him. Ed looked back at the dark eyes that a held happiness that he had not seen in them before.

"I didn't know how you would react, Edward," Roy whispered, slowly moving forward to lean his head against Ed's shoulder. "I had gotten that for you so long ago but I was too afraid to give it to you."

"But… General, what about all those girls? What about Riza?" Ed asked, not really believing what he was hearing. His heart was racing with excitement. Did this mean that the general liked him as much as he liked the general? He could feel his stomach tingle like there were butterflies inside. "I don't understand…"

"Ed." Roy lifted his head up but kept his face so close to Ed's that he could feel his breathing on his lips. "I don't want them…"

Before Ed could say anything, he felt Roy press his lips to his in a soft kiss as if he was testing how the younger would react. Not really sure what to do, Ed put a little pressure into the kiss, his hands grabbing the front of Roy's shirt. Closing his eyes, he let the kiss happen, let his body move how it wanted to and just enjoyed himself. For a moment, it seemed as if the world had stopped, that it was going to let this moment last forever. Knowing that Roy felt the same way about him was perhaps the best present he could get for any holiday.

"Ed," Roy whispered, pulling back and looking at the young man's face.

"This…" Ed began, not sure if he could find his voice at the moment. "Roy, I'm so happy."

Smiling, Roy pulled him into another hug, letting his arm wrap around the smaller body in front of him. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Ed replied, turning around in Roy's grip so that he was leaning on his chest and staring at the ring in front of him.

"Let me show you something," Roy said, reaching into his pants pocket and pulled out another box. Opening it, Roy showed him that the box held a long chain and a strange symbol hanging from the end. "Give me your ring."

Pulling the ring off his finger, Ed handed it to Roy who took the ring and placed it in the center of the symbol at the end of the chain. When he moved his hand away from the symbol, a blue light lit the room as an alchemic reaction took place. As soon as the light died away, Ed saw that now inside the box was the complete alchemic symbol but a melody could be heard coming from the symbol.

"Did you?" Ed asked, glancing up at the man behind him.

"Yes, I researched until I found a way to make music play," he replied, placing a kiss on the top of Ed's head before placing the box on the desk. "Do you want to dance?"

Nodding, Ed allowed himself to be pulled into the middle of the office where there was some clear space. As they started dancing, Ed laid his head against Roy's shoulder, wanting to be as close as he could to the man. For a day that started out just like any other, this day was turning out to be something else. When he woke up that morning he couldn't imagine that he would be dancing with Roy in the middle of his office to a beautiful melody coming from a ring and necklace mix.

"Merry Christmas, Roy," Ed whispered, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck.

"Merry Christmas, love," Roy said, hugging back.

A memory of a lifetime was made that night for Ed, the best Christmas present he could get was the one dancing with him. He couldn't imagine another person being as lucky as he could on that very holiday.

Fin…

AN: kinda nice story for the holidays!!! PS sorry about my other stories the next chapter is really hard to write so anyone reading my college story, sorry!! I will try to get the next chapter up over the holiday break!! Anyway, please review this one and let me know what you think!!


End file.
